


StrawberryKiss

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books & Novels, Community: sshg_promptfest, Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, SSHG - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Hermione enjoy a strawberry together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StrawberryKiss

**Author's Note:**

> This drawing was created for LiveJournal's Summer 2014 sshg_prompfest, based on Hopelesliehermn's prompt: Severus and Hermione feeding each other (raisins, strawberries).
> 
> Not my characters, no money is being made here. Both characters are of legal consenting age.

 

 

[   
](http://toblass.deviantart.com/art/StrawberryKiss-499638659)


End file.
